Affectations
by Sawyersgirl
Summary: It was cold, too cold it was also dark, very dark. He couldn’t see his hand in front of his face it was so dark. The rock hard mattress below him smelt like stale Chinese food and piss. He reached around him for some other sign as to where the hell he was
1. Variations

**Affectations **

_It was cold, too cold; it was also dark, very dark. He couldn't see his hand in front of his face it was so dark. The rock hard mattress below him smelt like stale Chinese food and piss. He reached around him for some other sign as to where the hell he was, he felt his hands hit the metal bars above and around him. _"Shit, I'm in a cage…what the hell? I'm in a cage."

**Disclaimer: I am in no way whatsoever affiliated with Drake and Josh and all other logos incorporated under Nickelodeon.**

**A/N: This fic is based loosely on a dream I had so if it seems really odd at some points, which let me warn you it will be, I apologize because it's just how my brain functions, weird dreams you know. Oh and for further reference **_italics dreams/thoughts_

**-Morgan**

**Chapter One: variations**

"_Josh I need you!" The boy's screams sliced through the humid, night air. "Josh please I want to come home." His screams dissipating into sobs. "Josh…please."_

"_Drake I'm trying I swear to god I am trying. Just tell me where you are." _

_Josh stumbled as his dream legs wouldn't run and were frozen in place. He felt the hard, cold, ground beneath him and then he saw the boots, black leather boots right by his feet. Boots that were surrounded by a trench coat, he looked up and could only see her lighting a cigarette. He knew who she was but couldn't put a name to the face he could hardly make out in the quick flash of the silver lighter. _

"_Looks like we've got another one Joyce." The girl coughed in a voice that was trademark of a heavy smoker._

Josh awoke in a sweat, he bolted upright, he could feel his heart pounding in his throat. This dream was far worse than any dream he'd ever had, yes it was worse that the one where Drake's head exploded and the one where he got his foot stuck up the horse.

"Drake, Drake get up!" Josh exclaimed worried for Drake's safety when he finally grasped reality and his surroundings. "Drake come on no joke get up." Josh said hitting the lump on his brother's bed with a pillow.

Drake made no sign of life, no trademark moan or a 'shut up Josh'.

"Drake I'm serious get up." Josh said as he threw back the covers, startled to find that his brother wasn't in his bed. "Oh God." Josh panicked as he ran around the room attempting to find his lost brother. Then it hit Josh, Drake had snuck out to Trevor's party last night and chances were he was either passed out in one of many places, Trevor's house, Trevor's driveway, his car in Trevor's driveway or their driveway, their front porch, the living room couch, the stair case, or the bathtub. Josh quickly ruled out anywhere in their house because Walter or Audrey would have found him and he'd have heard the yelling then Drake nursing last nights hangover would come stumbling up the their room mumbling curses under his breath then he'd fall back asleep in his bed.

"Oh god what happens if he was in an accident and they haven't found his body yet." Josh thought out loud as he dropped the couch pillow he had in his hands. "MOM! MOM!" Josh yelled as he ran downstairs into the kitchen frantic.

"What is it Josh, calm down." Audrey said as she poured herself a cup of coffee from the percolator.

"Mom Drake's gone. He's not in his bed. HesnuckouttoTrevor'slastnightafteryousaidhecouldn'tandnowhe'snotback." Josh rambled as a look of anger washed over Audrey's face.

"That boy is going to have a lot of explaining to do when he gets home from school today." She stated. "Josh don't worry about him, I'm sure he spent the night at Trevor's."

"Yeah, you're probably right." Josh said as he walked back upstairs to get dressed. He still couldn't help but think that Drake wasn't alright, that dream was eerily real, and then again all of Josh's dreams seemed real. Josh tried to shrug it off telling himself he'd see Drake in English, but a small part of him felt that he wouldn't see Drake today.

Josh sat in fourth period English class waiting for Drake to show up. He hadn't seen him at all today. Josh checked all Drake's usual make out spots, in the back stairwells, outside in the courtyard, even in the media room where Drake normally went as a last resort.

"Hey, Kelsey…" Josh began as he turned around to a blonde behind him. "Have you seen Drake today?" he asked her.

"Actually, no he wasn't in chemistry today." Kelsey shrugged. "Why are you so worried about him anyway?"

"He just wasn't home this morning." Josh stated.

"Well if it makes you feel any better I saw him at Trevor's last night, he was pretty wasted though but I'm sure if he was in an accident you would have heard about it by now." Kelsey said kind of comforting but in all honesty she didn't care about Drake Parker, he could rot in hell for what she was concerned. He'd played too many girls for her to really find anything appealing about the boy.

"Thanks." Josh mumbled.

"Besides…" Kelsey added. "If he wouldn't skip Haifer's class, Chemistry with Lawrence he'd skip because Lawrence doesn't notice, Haifer notices."

"You're right; I'm probably worrying about nothing."

"Good morning class." Mrs. Haifer greeted as she walked in and placed her belongings on the desk and began counting heads. "Alright, where's Drake Parker." She groaned as she saw his empty seat. "He knows that if he misses one more class it's back to Remedial English for the third time." She threatened, but it was useless seeing as Drake wasn't in class. "Josh you can tell your brother that he can expect to go back to Remedial English for missing this class today." Mrs. Haifer told Josh.

The school day came and went and still Drake was no where to be found. Josh even asked Trevor where his brother was. All Trevor had to say was that 'D-man left last night, told him not to drive, but he said that he could make it.'

Josh ran up to his room expecting to find Drake asleep on the couch but when his brother was still nowhere in sight he panicked and called Audrey at work.

"Mom Drake wasn't in school today and he's not home now." Josh said panicked when Audrey answered the phone.

"Oh God…" She whispered. Drake had never gone missing for more than a few hours then he'd always come home with some excuse as to why he was a) drunk out of his mind or b) had missed his curfew by 4 hours. And ever since Walter had installed the security system due to increased burglaries in town, Drake and taken to crawling out of his bedroom window then sleeping in the car. "When he finally comes home he's got a lot of explaining to do. Have you tried his cell phone?" Audrey asked.

"Yeah, it's either dead or turned off."

"Great, just great. I swear to god if he left San Diego then he's grounded for a year. Josh I've got to go. Keep asking people if they've seen him." Audrey said with a sigh as she hung up the phone.

Josh paced his room until his parents came home and walked downstairs to the concerned look on both Audrey's and Walter's faces.

"Josh!" Audrey exclaimed when she saw him in the living room. "You hear anything from anyone?" She asked as she sat down on the couch next to Walter.

"No, you?" Josh asked.

"Well I called some parents and none of them have seen him around town at all. I'm worried that maybe he's been taken. Trevor's mother said he was pretty wasted when he decided to drive home, that woman I swear to god needs to have some sense knocked into her."

"Mom, if he was in an accident we'd have heard about it." Josh reassured her but he couldn't ease the concern from her.

"I just hope no one's taken him." She sighed. Walter placed his hand on her knee.

"I'm sure he's safe somewhere. He's a smart boy, I'm sure he'll be here safe and sound in the morning." Walter comforted.

Audrey laughed. "He is not a smart boy, he sneaks out of the house, gets drunk, drives home, and he lies to us about what he's done. This has gone too far, when he gets home I swear if it's his own stupidity that's caused this he's going to military school."

No one said anything because they knew that what Audrey said was true. All of them had tried their best to prevent Drake's reckless behavior but he didn't care as he said it was his way of 'sticking it to the man'.

"I'm calling the police." Audrey said as she got up and called the police. They arrived ten minutes later.

"Do you have a recent picture of him?" The officer asked as Audrey handed him Drake's school picture.

"His hair is a little longer now." She said as she tried to hold back the tears. If this was one of his acting out moments she swore up and down he'd be grounded for as long as he lived under her roof.

"Where was the last place he was seen?"

"Trevor Monahan's house. He was there last night, at a party, I've talked to Mrs. Monahan and she says that he was pretty drunk when he drove home." Audrey explained solemnly as a few tears escaped and ran down her face.

"We'll file a missing persons report and we'll notify you of any leads as soon as we come across any. Until then the best thing you can do is wait for him to come home and when he does don't hassle him, we don't know what he's been through." The officer said as he left with the picture.

"Why does he do these things?" Audrey cried as she sat down on the couch. "It's like he hates us or something."

"Mom, he just doesn't think things through. He doesn't hate us. I'm sure he's trying to get back home. He knows what to do; he was the one that came up with the idea to attempt escape when we were trapped in Los Angeles. I'm sure he's fine." Josh said. "At least I hope he is.

* * *

A/N: Okay so there is chapter one and just so you know that this isn't the dream part, the actual dream (that I had) was very short and very confusing so I'm just rolling with it, they do say that the best inspiration comes from dreams so...here we go. Plus I always wanted to do a sci-fi theme with Drake and Josh. And btw my sister (who isn't really a fan of D&J is writing a Vampire D&J fic...so I'm getting her to post the four chapters she has because from what I've read it's really good.

Hope you like this fic, and I'm not quitting my other two Untitled and the Megan one I just need a little creative Hiatus.

-Mo


	2. Revelations

**Affectations**

**Chapter Two: Revelations**

"Fuck you Trevor." Drake managed to blurt out without the slightest hesitation as Trevor shooed him out of the front door. "You're just as wasted as me." Drake yelled towards the closed door, his first complete sentence since he arrived at the party. He stumbled off Trevor's front porch tripping on nothing but the ground beneath his feet. He found his car keys and laughed as he tried to unlock the car door but soon realizing it was already unlocked.

"Mom's going to kill me." Drake muttered as he managed to turn on the ignition it was amazing how many times he'd driven home drunk before. He would lose control of what seemed like all motor skills but there were always two things he could do drunk, drive his car and play his guitar, given it was perfect, but he always managed.

He knew he must have been really drunk when he saw what he swore up and down was a fireball light up the sky in front of him. He silently cursed Trevor for living in the rural area of town and the vast expanse of nothing was annoying him.

She ran across the street and he swerved to avoid hitting her, being drunk and all the resulted in having his fathers blue mustang hit the guard rail then spin out and then back down a small ditch where it then rear ended a tree.

Drake got out of the car and cursed.

"Fucking bitch, who the hell runs across the street in the middle of the freaking night, God, my father is going to kill me when he sees his mustang." Drake yelled as he kicked the car.

Drake fought his way up the small embankment, which wouldn't have been so bad if he wasn't as drunk as he was. He made it to the top and felt a small sense of victory but then realized why he had to climb up the embankment in the first place.

The girl who'd run across the street was making her way over to him feeling a bit guilty about the car, but she was on a mission and she wasn't about to let him get away, at least not yet.

He saw her and wanted to tell her off for making him crash his car but there was something oddly familiar about her but he couldn't place it, he was never good with names, and he was even worse drunk.

"You are paying for this." He mumbled as he stood there trying to overcome his disorientation.

"No, I'm not, even though I'm sorry about the car. It's the fact that you're alright, that's all I care about." She stated as she stood next to him, her pin straight hair falling over her eyes in a sideways pattern. He could only see one piercing blue eye watch him; he shivered as he realized she was within inches from his face.

"D-d-do I kn-know you?" He stuttered the alcohol mixing with confusion.

"Shut up Drake Parker. If you don't talk, or put up a fight this will be easier." She said grabbing his arm which he pried away from her.

"Who the hell are you? How do you know me?" He shouted adrenaline taking over.

"I told you shut up someone will hear you." She hissed as she pulled out silver lighter and lit a cigarette. "Sorry bout this but it's for the better, no need to be making a scene." She apologized as she punched him knocking him to the ground.

"Fuck you." He screamed as he clutched his face.

She rolled him onto his back with foot and stepped on his chest to hold him down while blood poured out of his nose.

"You bitch get off me." He screamed as he tried to free himself from out from under her but she was strong and the boot she was wearing had steel toes, he realized that the hard way when she kicked him in the groin which caused him to black out.

"Beanie, what the hell took you guys so long he almost got away?" The girl yelled as a younger blonde and a couple of others emerged and tied him up.

"We were doing the background research you told us too." The blonde explained. "We might have a problem; too many people know who he is. We don't have much time until he's missed." The blonde added.

"Beanie, what do you expect they'll look for? His car, they're going to look for evidence as to where he is. Now think, you're somewhat of a smart girl, what should we do in this case?" The raven haired girl stated as she took a few drags on her cigarette as she watched them take the boys body away.

"Oh, we make it seem like he's somewhere, where he isn't!" Beanie said as her face lit up.

"Exactly. First things first, take care of this car." The girl said as she threw her cigarette down the embankment and watched as the grass around the car ignited. "They'll either think that he died in that car or that he ran off somewhere in the woods. We have about a week. It's enough time." The girl said as she walked off her boots making heavy footsteps in the darkness.

Drake came to with a pounding headache and he could taste the blood from his nose. He hurt all over and every move made him cringe and groan loudly. He couldn't tell if the darkness was because he could no longer see or if it was really pitch black for no reason at all.

He tried to sit up but the process was entirely painful, getting kicked in the groin with steel toed boots was not a pleasant experience and he'd never felt this much pain in his entire life.

He managed to recline against a wall where he felt his nose which was obviously broken.

"That bitch." He muttered as he coughed up the blood that he had swallowed in the event.

He suddenly became aware of how cold it was and realized that he was stripped down to his boxer briefs. It was cold, too cold; it was also dark, very dark. He couldn't see his hand in front of his face it was so dark. The rock hard mattress below him smelt like stale Chinese food and piss. He reached around him for some other sign as to where the hell he was he felt his hands hit the metal bars above and around him.

"Shit, I'm in a cage…what the hell? I'm in a cage." He mumbled. "Where the hell am I? Let me out of here. Where's the bitch that punched me?" He yelled despite his pounding head and hurting body.

A lone light turned on overhead and after his eyes adjusted to the light he realized he was in an office. There were two desks one with documents and papers on it, the other with a lone computer. There were children's artwork hanging and there was a small tv on wooden crates. Drake realized he was in fact inside what looked like one of those huge dog cages.

A blonde girl, not the one he'd seen last night. Was sitting in front of him watching him with big brown eyes, she couldn't have been more than 17 but her face had the childlike innocence of a 6 year old. She reached her hand through the metal bar but he recoiled to a corner afraid of what she might do to him.

"I'm not going to hurt you." She said softly. "I promise." She said moving closer to the cage.

Drake didn't say anything; he just sat there watching her. He felt so vulnerable practically naked in front of this strange girl, which was not something Drake Parker really felt when he was almost naked in front of strange girls, considering it happened more often then not to him.

"I'm Maya but everyone calls me Beanie." She stated again reaching her hand inside the cage. "Here, I brought you something." She pulled out a box of Boo Boo B's from her pocket and slid it through the cage. "They're you're favorite aren't they?" She asked as he just stared at the box.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" He asked knowing he wouldn't get an answer.

"We know a lot about you Drake Parker." She paused mid-thought and then added. "I'm not supposed to let you out but you're not going to try to run away are you?"

"I wouldn't know where to go." He said as she opened the gate to the cage. He crawled out despite the fact that his body didn't want to move and sat on the floor across from her. Even though sitting made his body hurt more. "Where am I?" He asked as he looked around the office.

"You want ice for that?" Maya asked ignoring his question, they were better left un-answered. "It must hurt; she was wearing steel toed boots."

Drake felt his face grow warm when he realized what she was talking about.

"Yeah sure it'd be helpful." He said as she left the room then returned a few seconds later with a bag of ice. He turned a deep shade of red as he placed it where he badly needed it. She blushed too and he knew that she hadn't been around many guys before. The innocence that he saw in her face was honest.

"So you play guitar?" She half asked half told him as she sat down in front of him again.

"Yeah." He stated. "Where am I?"

"Do you like playing?"

"Where am I?" He asked again growing annoyed.

"Here, you're here." She said coquettishly.

"Yes, I'm aware but where is here?" He demanded.

"You've got blood all over your face. I can wash it off for you." She said avoiding the question once again and pulled out a moist towelette from her pocket and began to wipe the blood off his face. "Sorry she broke your nose too. She said she warned you." Maya said as she continued to clean his face. He was amazed how at gently she did it. When he flinched she apologized. "Sorry we can't give you something for the pain, oh and don't eat the candy until later because you're currently on de-tox, we need the tests pure." She said then pulled back when she realized she'd said too much.

"Tests?" He questioned growing weary.

"They won't hurt you. Think of it like a doctor's visit." She explained as she threw the towelette away.

"Is that why I don't have clothes?"

"You can think of it that way I guess." She said sheepishly.

Just then the office door flew open and the girl that had knocked him out the night before came in. In the better light Drake saw that she had waist long jet black hair, ice blue eyes well at least what he could tell from the one that shown through her bangs. She wore a black tank top and dark jeans with those boots that Drake and grown to hate.

"What the hell are you doing Beanie?" the girl questioned.

"Raye, I can explain." Beanie said standing up quickly trying to hide Drake behind her small body.

"I told you not to let him out of his cage. And what's this you gave him ice? Beanie I told you when you treat them nice they lose the element of fear which makes them cooperate." The girl named Raye said with a tone of anger in her voice.

"Sorry, I just felt bad for him you know. He's the cutest one you've ever let me take care of." Beanie said with a smile on her face.

"Shut up. I don't care if he's cute or not you have a job to do and you know what happens when you don't do that job. Do I need to remind you of what happened when you were nice to Liam?"

Drake watched as Beanie instantly closed her mouth and sat down on the wooden chair at the desk with the papers on it.

"I thought you said he had a while before testing." Beanie finally said a few moments later.

"We've had some complications." Raye said pulling up the other chair. "I shouldn't have gotten as aggressive as I did with him…but whatever it doesn't interfere with the testing I just got seriously yelled at by the Supervisor for handling him the way I did."

"But then why are you here?" Beanie questioned as she looked intently at the taller, older, girl.

"Because of this." Raye said handing a paper to Beanie who read it over quickly.

"Oh god…" She whispered.

"Yeah, I know. Crazy huh? Never expected in a million years that, that would happen would you?"

"Are you sure that it's accurate?"

"I double checked it myself. Lorrie says the computers are working fine."

"This isn't good at all then. Can we just send him back then?" Beanie asked as she read the concern plastered all over Raye's face.

"No, we can't. This delays us another week. We have to make sure that they realize he wasn't in that car." I went back and left his jacket in the woods. I'm thinking I'll leave a trail to Mexico. That should hold them another week. Make it look like a kidnapping from some crazy drug seller."

"Well it is a kidnapping." Drake stated with a tone of resentment in her voice.

"Shut up do you want to be kicked again?" Raye threatened as she turned back to Beanie. "Supervisor says that these results are insane. She said that somewhere, 17 years ago someone made a big mistake, and that someone is going to pay."

* * *

A/N: Okay the actual dream I had was the part with Drake in the cage...I changed it a bit though from the actual dream, because in the dream Josh was with him only in another room, a room beyond the office and Drake had killed Josh...but that's not going to happen here...so there you go Chapter 2. And by the way I totally didn't expect to get four review like an hour after I posted...or four reviews at all until like chapter three or something. Thanks it was a nice shock.

Sorry about the little cliff hanger but this is called suspense.

-Morgan


End file.
